You Make Me Feel
by AllIWantIsEverything
Summary: What happens when a thunderstorm occurs, Elena is scared and Damon offers to help? Set before the most recent episode while Stefan is still gone. Oneshot. Rate and Review please!


"Everything you know I'm flipping upside down, take you round the world you know I like it loud." ~Sabi

Takes place the summer that Stefan is gone… Before the most recent episode.

**A/N: Alright, so this is kind of a mixture of a few things. One is a story I read, I don't remember the title or the author (I'm sorry!) and the dancing scene between Harry and Hermione in Deathly Hallows Part 1, along with the song "You Make Me Feel" by Cobra Starship and Sabi. I could listen to that song forever. *sigh* Enjoy! P.S: If you listen to the song while you read this, you may like the story better. I know I do!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or "You Make Me Feel"

* * *

><p><em>BOOM! <em>Thunder crashed outside and I curled deeper into the corner of the couch, terrified. I've never liked thunderstorms, especially after all of those stories of innocent people being killed by lightning, and too many innocent people have died because of or around me. _BOOM!_ This last installment of thunder was my final straw; I couldn't take it anymore. I sprinted up the stairs of the boarding house and knocked on the door of Damon's room.

"Come in." he said. He must have heard me coming. Damn vampire hearing. I opened the door to see him sitting on his bed, reading a tattered, worn book that was obviously from a few hundred years ago. _BOOM!_ I slammed the door and fell against it when another loud crash of thunder sounded outside, followed by millions of watts of lightning. Damon observed my reaction and slowly walked over to me. "Are you alright, Elena?"

"N-no. N-not really. I d-don't like thunder v-very m-much." I stuttered, trying to regulate my breathing, and the fact that the vampire was standing so close to me was not helping my body to relax.

"How about I help you relax?" he asked in a low tone, grabbing my hands and pulling me toward the middle of the room. He wasn't, was he?

"How do you plan on doing that?" I retorted. He leaned down toward my face, only to whisper in my ear.

"Dancing, of course." He straightened again, smirking, walked to his stereo, and turned it on. It lit up with multiple colors in a pattern that matched the rhythm of the song.

_La la la la la_

_La la na na na_

_La la la la la_

_La la na na na_

He walked back over to me, grabbed my hands, and began spinning me in circles to the beat.

_Girl I've been all over the world  
>Looking for you<br>I'm known for taking what I think I deserve  
>And you're overdue<em>

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio,  
>In that bright white noise.<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be_

As the song sped up in it's progression, he began moving me faster, and we began to dance like innocent middle school kids, jumping and spinning around.

_Everything you want so let me get up there, I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere, tell me what you want so we can do just what you like._

_You make me feel that__  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You, you make me feel that_

He then pulled me close to him and held and twirled me like we were waltzing. We smiled at each other and continued our previous dancing once the up beat chorus resumed. We both sang along to the all very familiar words.

_Get a little closer to me girl  
>And you'll understand<br>'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need  
>Well then I'm your man.<em>

_And if I listen I can hear you through my radio,  
>In that bright white noise.<br>What I been missing in my life,  
>What I been dreaming of,<br>You'll be that girl,  
>You'll be that girl,<br>You'll be_

After he spun me in a tight, quick circle, I began laughing and he laughed along with me. I danced around his room with him, all my fears forgotten. Stefan, Klaus, the thunder, and everything wrong with my life faded from my mind for a mere 3 minutes.

_Everything you want so let me get up there, I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere. Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like. Everything you know, I'm flipping upside down, take you 'round the world, you know I like it loud. Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like._

_You make me feel that _

_La la la la la _

_You make me feel so _

_La la la la la _

_You make me feel that _

_La la la la la _

_You make me feel so _

_La la la la la _

_You make me feel, oh _

_La la la la la _

_You make feel that _

_La la la la la _

_You make me feel so _

_La la la la la _

_You make me feel, oh _

_La la la la la _

He spun me around a few more times, and our fits of joy and laughter continued. I was having the best time of my life since the ritual just a few months ago; I felt like I was free. Nothing else mattered right then.

_Put your hands up put your hands up, _

_Let the lights drop let the lights drop,_

On last of a series of spins and twirls, I tripped on my untied shoe lace and fell into his chest. His arms locked around my waist, and I looked up at him, and he returned the same gaze. Stefan and I had danced like his before, but I never felt the way I'm feeling with Damon right now. Is that such a bad thing?

_Make my world stop make my world stop. _

He pulled my body upward, but the dancing did not continue. One of his hands came up to cup my cheek, and leaned his face down toward mine for a second time tonight, only this time, he did not whisper in my ear. His lips met mine instead. At first I was unsure, but after a second my body relaxed, and I was able to kiss Damon back. His tongue poked at my lips, asking for an entrance which I gladly accepted. His arms wound tightly around my waist and occasionally moved up and down along my sides. My arms moved up his chest to wrap around his neck as we stood there, frozen in time as the music played on around us.

_La la la la la__  
><em>_La la na na na__  
><em>_You make me feel that__  
><em>_La la la la la__  
><em>_You make me feel so__  
><em>_La la la la la__  
><em>_You make me feel that__  
><em>_La la la la la__  
><em>_You make me feel so__  
><em>_La la la la la__  
><em>_You make me feel, oh__  
><em>_La la la la la__  
><em>_You make me feel that__  
><em>_La la la la la__  
><em>_You make me feel so__  
><em>_La la la la la__  
><em>_You make me feel that__  
><em>_La la la la la_

He pulled away as the song ended, but kept his arms locked around me. I looked up at him, curious as to why he stopped. As I was about to speak, he silenced me with a single, sweet kiss.

"Shh." He said. "Please don't ruin this with something about how wrong that was or how guilty you feel or anything about Stefan."

"I wasn't going to, Damon." His eyes lit up the smallest bit. "I was actually going to say how good that was." He smiled for real and kissed me again, but froze and pulled back once again.

"What about Stefan?" he asked.

"Well, if you're right and he can't be saved, well then we just might work out." I smiled and kissed him again. "I love you, Damon."

His eyes gained more life in them from this single sentence than I had ever seen before.

"I love you too, Elena."

We spent the rest of our night in a similar fashion: dancing, stealing kisses, laughing and enjoying each other's company. What will happen in the next few months, neither of us know, but we know that no matter what this twisted thing we call fate throws at us, we have each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this is kind of short, but it was a spur of the moment type thing and I was being rushed because I had soccer, but I hope you liked it! For those of you that are waiting on the next chapter of 'Discovered Love,' I am so sorry its taking so long! I promise I'll have it up ASAP! For those of you that have not read my stories yet, Rate and Review please! I love all of you! I'm still open to suggestions as well. So long for now! *mwah* Ciao! ~AllIWantIsEverything**


End file.
